Our Daughter
by I'mdancinonthefloorforacartoon
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are forced to adopt a child. The first start in my Amber series.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own fairly odd parents. I only own Amber and the people in her story line.**

**………………………………...........................................................................**

At one time, a little girl was sitting in her almost empty room, playing with her doll. This little girl was named Amber Rogers, and she was only two years old. Her father's name was Nathan, and her mothers name was Veronica. Nathan was 27, and Veronica was 26. Amber had Deep blue eyes, boingy blonde hair that would turn black in the winter and fall, and a slender body. She was coccasion, and was adorable. Her father had big blue eyes, black hair, and was very tall. Her mother had green eye's and blonde hair, and was tall and thin.

There was something unique about this one family: they were super humans and knew about fairies. They even knew Jorgen Von Strangle personally. He was to take care of Amber if something were to happen to them. Nathan had the power to turn things into ice and water, Veronica had the power to set things on fire, and to turn things into glass. Amber hadn't discovered her power's yet. Of course, she was only 2, and didn't even understand. She probably wouldn't get her powers until she was 12, so it didn't really matter at the time.

The reason her room was so empty was because she only had a suitcase full of stuff. They had to be prepared, you know. But this certain day, something terrible had happened. She heard screaming downstairs. And then it stopped. She heard something thudding around, and she saw her things flying into her suitcase. Suddenly, a very big man appeared in front of her.

He was tall tan, and truly scared her. He had a big stick with a star at the end. It started glowing. "You won't remember a thing." and she was out. This man's name was Jorgen Von Strangle. "Now, to take this kid to Cosmo and Wanda." and he, and the child and her stuff, vanished.

Meanwhile, at A house in Dimmsdale California…

"Yahooo!" A ten year old boy yelled as he ran in his room. "They got rid of Vicky!"

His two gold fish turned into a green haired man and a pink haired woman. Fairies, to be precise.

"Glad to hear, sport!" Wanda, the pink haired woman said.

"So, what are your parent's going to do with you when they go out?" Cosmo, the green haired man asked.

"Leave me here by myself!" He said, jumping up and down on his bed. Suddenly, they heard a very loud poof, and looked over to see Jorgen, holding a girl in his hands and a suitcase on the floor next to him.

"What do you want Jorgen? Come to blame me for something I didn't do?" The boy, Timmy Turner, asked.

"No. Actually, Cosmo, Wanda, your wish for a child has been granted." The fairies looked at each other. Then they looked back at Jorgen.

"How do you mean?" Wanda asked.

"This." He said, placing a girl on a bed he poofed up.


	2. Chapter 2

So, sorry I haven't updated in a while, I like, totally left this alone for a long while. Here's the next chapter!

* * *

Jorgen placed the girl on the bed. Her blonde curls fell all over her face. He turned back to Cosmo and Wanda. He handed them a folder.

"Here's all the stuff you need to know about her. 2 things that are very important, one, she's super human and doesn't know it yet. She's not supposed to until she's twelve or until her powers start showing up. Be very protective and nosy, please also understand the same people that killed her parents-" Wanda interrupted.

"Woah, okay wait her parents are dead?!"

"They were killed almost ten minutes ago."

"Oh my gosh, who killed them?!"

"It's actually a 'what'. But I'm not sure. Just don't let people that seem just a little dangerous near her. When their around, you usually have a wierd feeling she won't come back if she goes with them. She has instinct, this shouldn't be much of a problem. Another thing you need to know, she thinks you guys are her real parents and Timmy is her Godbrother. Don't even dare try to tell her she's not your real daughter. Just don't, that could really screw things up."

"Were her parents who we think they were?"

"Um, if you're talking about Nathan and Veronica Rogers, yes."

"Didn't they tell _you _to take care of her?"

"Yes, but I am far too busy and she could be in serious danger if she were to come with me. You only have to keep her till she's 18. Then she can come with me. Thirteen years will fly by I promise."

"Alright. Fine. Whatever."

"Okay. I must go now." And with a loud poof he was gone. Wanda looked through the folder.

"Okay, so her name is Amber." She said. Timmy had a stunned look on his face. Cosmo started to roll over and over in mid air. Amber started to wake up. She looked at the mad look on Wanda's face and stared at Cosmo spinning in mid air. She looked at Timmy, who saw her staring at him and opened his arms out to her.

"Come here." He said. She crawled over to him and he picked her up. He sat down with her and stroked her hair. She then fell asleep again. He put her back on her bed and looked at Wanda.

"Wanda, why are you so unhappy? You just got a daughter, cheer up!"

"Timmy, I'm just a little upset he dropped another bomb on us."

"Okay, well, throw a party for her. Relieve some of your stress, and this way more people will get to know her, and she'll eventually will want to go hang out with Big Daddy or Mama Cosma. Maybe even Cupid who knows?"

"Well, I guess you're right." Her wand glowed. "The party is in two hours. Now excuse me, I have two babies-" Timmy cut her off.

"Give me what you want her to wear, I'll get her dressed and you can do her hair."

"Well, thank you Timmy. Actually, all I want to do with her hair is straighten it."

"Well, I can do that too, then. I just need a straightener." Her wand glowed again and Timmy was holding a sraightener in one hand and shoes in the other. The dress and socks were on the bed. Wanda had chosen a Black sun dress with white polka dots, and it had pink and white flowers going across the chest. Timmy set everything down and went to wake Amber up as Wanda poofed herself and Cosmo into the Castle to get ready.

"Okay, let's do this." He said after getting Amber ready and starting to straighten her hair. When he was finished, he fished around in his bathroom drawer for a little pink bow. When he found it, he put some of her hair up and then put the bow in.

"Thank God Mom and Dad thought I was going to be a girl. Okay Amber I'm done." She ran back into his room and sat on his bed. She looked at his bookshelf and pulled out 'Goodnight Moon' and handed it to him.

"You want me to read to you?" She nodded, bouncing up and down a little bit. "Okay, here we go..."

* * *

How was that? I know Timmy is a little out of charachter but I mean for him to be. So click that button if you liked this!


End file.
